ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Narto Telyan
Agent Narto Telyan was a member of the Department of Geographical Aberrations until his disappearance early in 2007 HST. He was written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Narto sports orange hair. Bright orange. Natural bright orange. It is usually short and spiked. He has blue eyes, and is overall fairly short and wiry. Personality For most of his history with the PPC, Narto was quiet, unassuming, and, once he joined DOGA, tending towards incompetence. Then, around the end of 2006 HST, he acquired great skill in his department overnight. This experience came about due to interference from a parallel universe; in that universe, Narto had been partnered with Agent Louise, who had thoroughly trained him before merging his personality and memories with the Narto of the primary continuum. Agent History Narto was born on a world not much different from the 'Real World', save for a few facts: a much wider range of hair colours were possible in nature, a different system of surnames was present, and hair colour was held to influence or reflect character. His sister, Imbolc Telyan, and two friends of hers (Blue Photon and Tango Dioxide) joined the PPC while Narto was still young. Narto's maternal grandmother was Irish. At some later point, Narto too was recruited, and joined the Department of Implausible Crossovers. He continued there until early 2005, when he burnt several locations in a Lord of the Rings x Labyrinth crossover. This caused his superiors to transfer him to the Pyro Department, DOGA. For around a year Narto was without a partner, and went on assignments with the other DOGA agents while their partners were unavailable. Following the retirement of Agent Dafydd Illian he was repartnered with Selene Windflower on a permanent basis, this occurring in May 2006. Narto was peripherally involved in the Crashing Down crisis. Following the invasion he attended Dafydd Illian's combination retirement/engagement party, during which he entered into a relationship with DOGA's archivist, Terri Ryan. Parallel Universe In an alternate universe, Narto was partnered with Louise during the year mentioned above. In this timeline he went on many more missions, and the permanent partnership caused a significantly faster learning curve. By December 2006 he was a proficient agent. In this timeline he barely knew Terri, with what vague romantic feelings he had being directed at Lou. The pair of them left the aforementioned party early. Merged In December 2006 Lou merged her Narto's memories and personality with that of the primary continuum's version. This led to his sudden acquisition of new skills, but left him with a confusion of memories, particularly regarding his relationship with Terri. A month later, at the beginning of 2007, Lou followed him into the primary continuum, and together they left the PPC for parts unknown. Narto has had an impact on several later events in PPC history. He and Lou were peripherally involved in the 2009 Gender Bender Crisis, and in 2012 they had a daughter named Diane Peryan, who would much later become a PPC agent. Timeline * 2005 - Transferred to DOGA from the DIC. * Alternate 2005 - Transferred. Partnered with Louise. * May 2006 - Partnered with Selene. * July 2006 - Attends Dafydd's retirement/engagement party. Gets together with Terri. * Alternate July 2006 - Attends party. Leaves early. * December 2006 - Universe merged. * January 2007 - Disappears with Louise. * 2012 - Daughter Diane born. Mission Reports Home: Huinesoron's Webplex - Newbies Partnered with Louise * 'Transfer' * 'Garden of Noncoty' (Lord of the Rings) * 'Eyes of Fire' (Lord of the Rings) * 'Rings of Power' (Lord of the Rings) * 'Lineland' (Flatland) * 'Avalon' (Silmarillion) * 'Daughter of Darkness' (Lord of the Rings) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Unaccounted-For Agents